


where have you been all my life?

by tsukkis_dino_plushie



Series: Heaven's Hell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Hajime, Bar, Dancing, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Hajime Is Infatuated, I've gotten better at tagging, Issei/Hajime Friendship, M/M, OOC, Oikawa is pretty, Song Inspo, Takahiro/Oikawa Friendship, TikTok Inspo, aged-up, song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie
Summary: Hajime needs to drink and a distraction. So when he meets Oikawa, he gets both :)aka// IwaOi at a 2000's themed bar party, and Hajime falls hard.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei (mentioned), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Heaven's Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946389
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	where have you been all my life?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So basically this is the first IwaOi fic I've released so please, if there's anything i can do about characterization please tell me.
> 
> This was actually based off a TikTok by @scarii.spice, so ALL OF THE INSPIRATION COMES FROM HER. Please go check it out, it should be pretty recent. 
> 
> ALSO/ thank you to my beta readers: noturssis and meowy_times for proofreading and giving me advice!! I love you guys!
> 
> Note: Everything that's in italics that isn't in quotes, is a song lyric!
> 
> If you want to listen along, the first song is Toothbrush by DNCE, and the second song is Where Have You Been? by Rihanna
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Hajime needed to get drunk tonight.

  


School was being the reincarnation of Satan’s asshole, his sister had started bugging him about going out (something about him being a depressing loner), and to top it all his roommate was being a full-blown bitch.

  


Seriously, how many times could you “accidentally” bring over fifteen people into their TWO bedroom apartment? And with no notice? Hajime could already feel the headache starting in the back of his skull.

  


He took the thumb and middle finger of his right hand, and pressed the little pouch of skin between his pointer finger and thumb on his left hand. The good thing about studying to become an athletic trainer was that he was now familiar with pressure points. The impending headache subsided, leaving Hajime with his thoughts.

  


It had been awhile since he got drunk, and even Chikara had managed to drunk-dial before he had become intoxicated, and that was saying something, considering the personality of the physical therapy student. It was a Friday, and he had no classes scheduled for the weekend. It really wouldn’t hurt.

  


Hajime picked up his phone and went to the contacts. If he had to get drunk, he knew the perfect person to help him find the free alcohol. He scrolled down and finally found the person he was looking for, and clicked call.

  


“The Reaper (Matsukawa)”

  


….

  


_ Heaven’s Hell 2000’s Night! Free drinks for anyone who dresses up y2k! _

  


Hajime looked up from the ad Issei had sent him. “What the fuck am I supposed to wear for y2k?” he thought to himself.

  


After snooping around the Google images page, he settled on a dark teal satin button down with loose black jeans and a thick black belt. He texted the picture to Issei only to get multiple “moaning” emojis, and a “yesss daddy iwaaaa” in return. Hajime assumed that that meant he looked okay, because no matter how wasted he wanted to get tonight, he kinda wanted to look good. 

  


After informing his roommate that he would be late (no matter how bad of a roommate he was, Hajime would NEVER stoop to his level), he walked out of the apartment, keying in the location of Heaven’s Hell. 

  


“What an odd name for a place. I wonder what was going through the guys mind when naming his business that.” Hajime absently thought while silently driving to the hole-in-wall pub.

  


It was a short drive, and after finding parking in one of those multi-floored parking garages, he got out of his car, pausing to take a picture of the sign with the location of his car. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared. 

  


With a quick call to Issei, he found out his drinking companion was already in the bar. Hajime grunted in annoyance. He didn’t want to enter alone, his mind telling him he would look stupid and lonely. 

  


As he walked to the bar, he could see a small line outside of the door. He grunted once more, the headache from before starting to wiggle it’s way back into the back of his skull. He walked towards the line, sighing in relief when he saw that the bouncer seemed to be going quickly.

  


When he managed to get to the front of the line, the bouncer looked him up and down and gave him a sticker. “It’ll give you your free drinks,” the bouncer had explained. 

  


Hajime walked into the bar, it’s flashing lights and constant thumping of music made his head pound. Maybe he should have stayed home. He scanned the crowd to see his friend at the bar, gulping down a bottled beer. He walked toward the bar, slightly waving when Issei had seen him.

  


“Damn man! You really outdid yourself! Seriously, I never thought you would actually dress up,” Issei said, slightly chuckling when he remembered his past thought. Hajime grunted, “Well I wanted the free drinks.” Issei let out a whoop, seemingly remembering the reason Hajime wanted to join him in the first place.

  


He signaled the bartender, and asked for a beer when Issei cut him off. “Actually my kind sir, we would like a round of shots,” he said, a sly-grin plastering his face. Hajime narrowed his eyes, but shrugged. With the hell week he had, he supposed he deserved it. 

  


In around a minute, a rectangular tray containing five dark blue shots had appeared. Hajime looked at Issei, who just nodded his head towards the shots and then at him. Hajime inhaled and exhaled slowly, before picking up a shot glass and drinking it, throwing his head back in the process. 

  


The fluid burned the inside of Hajime’s throat, and he winced, not expecting the potency of the shot. It took a second before a pleasant warmth spread from his stomach, his face melting into a dopey smile before grabbing another shot. With this one, he wasted no time to down another right after. He quickly finished the tray of shots, only feeling a bit warm and tipsy.

  


He looked at Issei, who had been watching all of this unfold, and smacked his back. 

  


“Issei! My man! How have you been?” Hajime smiled while looking at the other man. Issei let out a small smile, before indulging Hajime in his answers. He had been on the receiving end of slightly tipsy Hajime before, and it usually ended pleasantly.

  


Hajime leaned back in his chair before swiveling to look at the dance floor, some present day pop song playing in the background. He had been informed that “2000s night” would start at nine, and it was around 8:50, thus explaining the present day song. 

  


Flashing lights of all colors spun around the dance floor, illuminating different dancers at once for just a couple of seconds. A bright disco ball reflected a plethora of circle shaped lights around the room, only adding to the many overhead lights. It looked straight out of a 2000s movie, and Hajime found himself chuckling at the thought. 

  


As Hajime felt the alcohol settle in, he found himself nodding along to the song that was playing. He had to admit it was pretty catchy, recognizing the song from something his sister often played. 

  


_ You could leave a toothbrush at my place, at my plaaace. _

  


A light seemed to shine itself onto Hajime’s eyes, making him squint. He looked for the source, narrowing his eyes in order to make it easier. His eyes landed on a brown haired man, who seemed to be twirling around in clear obliviousness to the light his outfit was making. 

  


_ Stuck in a limbo, half hypnotized, each time I let you stay the night, stay the night. Awooo _

  


Hajime couldn’t help but agree with the song, the “awoo” timing perfectly with when the man turned around. The man was wearing a teal sequined crop top, two spaghetti straps keeping it above a toned stomach. He was wearing bootleg jeans, and chunky black army boots. Over the tank top, was a sheer sequined overcoat. Hajime deduced that that, plus the top was the cause of the shine. He couldn’t help but keep looking however, even though he had found the light’s source.

  


_ Up in the morning, tangled in sheets, we play the moment on repeat, on repeat. _

  


Hajime finally looked at the man's face, and softly gasped. The man's shaggy brown hair framed his face perfectly, acting a foil for his chocolate brown eyes. The spotlight seemed to linger on the man, giving Hajime the perfect opportunity to take all of him in. With confidence, the man bounced in a circle, his arms above his head, waving along to the beat of the song. 

  


_ When your standing there, in your underwear, and my t-shirt from the night beforeee, _

_ With your messed up hair, and your feet still bare, would you mind closing the bedroom door. _

  


His eyes closed for the next part of the song, his head leaning back as he shimmied his shoulders to the syllables When the “beat” dropped, the man opened eyes and started smiling, jumping slightly while throwing his arms every which way. Hajime could see that the man was lip-syncing to the words of the song, seeming to know it by heart.

  


_ Baby you don’t have to rush, you can leave a toothbrush at my place, at my place. _

_ We don’t need to keep it hush, you could leave a toothbrush at my place, at my placeeee. _

  


The man took a final spin, before standing in one spot. He bopped his shoulders up and down in rhythm to the song, while popping the alternate leg out. He had on a confident smile, and his eyes were slightly closed, fully taking in the experience. 

  


A finger snap in front of his face took Hajime out of his staring. He glared at Issei, who not only had a smug look on his face, but also looked as if he was holding in a laugh.

  


“Keep it in your pants Iwa. You came here to get drunk, remember? To get rid of your stress? I don’t think sleeping with someone while you’re under the influence is a good idea.” explained Issei, while horribly failing to keep in a smile. 

  


Hajime stared at him for a good thirty seconds, before giving him the finger and looked back to where the man was. Sleeping with the man wasn’t on his mind. Hell, he hadn’t even thought about that. He was too busy being hypnotized. The man sure was beautiful.

  


He felt his heart drop at the realization that the song had ended, and the man was gone. Snapping his head to Issei, he growled at the man. “Now look at what you've done. I can’t find him. I swear Issei, if I can’t find him you’re so-”

  


“Hey there handsome~ I take it you’re looking for me.” 

  


Hajime turned to the voice that interrupted him, only to have his eyes widen. It was the guy. Holy shoot it was the guy. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, making it a clearcut sign that he WAS, in fact looking for the pretty man.

  


“I’m Oikawa Tooru, and you are?”

  


Hajime had to clear his throat before saying anything. The guy looked prettier up close, although Hajime would never let anybody know his thoughts. 

  


“Iwaizumi Hajime.” he said cooly, mentally patting himself on the back for letting it out so smoothly. 

  


Oikawa gave Iwazumi a coy smile, before taking the empty seat next to him. Swiveling to meet him on the side he was on, Hajime came face to face with the other man having his head in his palm. He had the same coy smile, and looked as if he was analyzing Hajime. "You are a very good looking guy, Iwa-chan~" he said with a suave voice. 

  


Hajime found himself blushing from the comment, but a bit of annoyance blooming up from the nickname. "Don't call me that." He racked his brain for some comeback before settling on some word play, "... shittykawa"

  


Oikawa pouted at this, and whined, "Iwa-chann~. That's not very nicee. You can't call me that too! I already get enough from Hanamaki."

  


Issei seemed to perk up at the name, and leaned across Hajime to ask Oikawa, "Wait- Takahiro is here?" Oikawa eagerly nodded, and pointed in a direction. "He's sitting over there, something about a new update in LOL. He wouldn't shut up about it, so he's just playing over there." 

  


Issei pumped his fists and smacked Hajime on the shoulder, "Later loser. I got a date with the gamer boy."

  


Hajime had no idea what he meant, but left him alone all the less. It's when he turned around, did he see Oikawa still scanning him with his analytical eyes. From the close distance, Hajime could see icy blue color over his eyelids. Eyeshadow? Is that what it was called? He had the eyeshadow over his lid, and a lighter teal shade around his lash line. A small rhinestone sat at the very edge, seeming to lock the look together ( **AN: Think the euphoria trend make-up, but just a lower scale** ) 

  


Oikawa looked stunning.

  


"Like what you see Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa said, amusement dripping from every syllable. Hajime had half a mind to stop himself from smacking the boy up the head. 

  


“Shut up Shittykawa”

  


“Iwa-Channnnnnnn!”

  


…

  


Surprisingly, the rest of the evening went quickly. 

  


“...So then the kid just walked away! Like at least bow amiright? I mean it might be my fault I got his head stuck in a fence, BUT HE WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK THE DARE!” Oikawa stammered out with a genuine agitated look on his face. 

  


Hajime hummed, not really knowing what to say about the story of OIkawa’s kouhai getting stuck in a fence. 

  


“I’m not boring you, am I?” OIkawa said in what Hajime could only assume was a cautious tone.

  


He quickly nodded a no, swinging his head side to side slowly

Oikawa grinned. “Good! Anyway…,”

  


Hajime didn’t know what the hell was happening to him. He felt very warm, and his heart wouldn’t stop flip-flopping at the sound of a certain brunette's laughter. Maybe it was the blue alcohol, or maybe the lights and music.

  


Or maybe it was the absolutely divine man sitting in front of him.

  


It had definitely passed nine, and the 2000s songs had started to roll in two hours ago. Hajime had gone through half a tray of shots, Oikawa taking the rest. Their conversation started to ease up, going from structured sentences to teases and giggles. Hajime’s insides would melt at the sound of Oikawa’s laughter. He had to backtrack multiple times to make sure, a) he wasn’t drugged, or b) he wasn't drugged. He had absolutely no clue what was happening to him, but he wouldn’t complain.

  


This was the warmest he felt in a long time. 

  


He leaned his elbow against the granite of the bar, placed his head against his fingers, and looked at Oikawa. 

  


The man was glowing. His eye make-up (Hajime still had no idea what it was called) was long gone, swept away from laughter induced tears and alcohol. His sheer overcoat had been replaced with a feathery white jacket, cropped just like his top. He had a slight sheen on sweat along his forehead, the result of getting up and dancing every time he heard a song he enjoyed. With the bar’s lights, Hajime could see a slight blush along the cheekbones, most likely due to the alcohol. His lips moved rapidly as he talked about how the scientific difference between milk and cloud bread, and how the former was “clearly” superior. 

  


A wave of perfectly manicured fingers interrupted his staring with a, “Yahoo~ Earth to Iwa-Chan~ Are you okay?”

  


Hajime flinched with the interruption of his train of thought. As he looked at Oikawa, he couldn’t help but ignore the question. The man was positively stunning. His brunette eyes shimmered as the multiple lights danced around him. His lips formed a pout, patiently waiting for the answer to his question, before a grin broke out.

  


__ ( **AN- I AM REALLY HOPING YOU GUYS KNOW THIS SONG OTHERWISE NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE ANY SENSE.** )

  


_ I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone, someone who can please me, love me all night long _

  


“Iwa-Chan, oh my gosh!! I love this song! C’mon, you’ve been sitting all night. Come dance with me!” Oikawa said, grabbing Hajime’s wrist and tugging slightly. Hajime knew the song very well, flashbacks of using his shampoo bottle as a microphone flying through his head. 

  


_ I’ve been everywhere, man, looking for you babe, looking for you babe searching for you babe _

  


Hajime hesitated. He hadn’t danced in a while, and the actual experience was shimmying in his living room with his sister. It hadn’t ended well in his books, his sister almost hitting her head laughing at his dance moves. Thinking he looked up at Oikawa, and saw a look of longing, almost pleading. Hajime made his decision. 

  


_ Where have you been? ‘Cause I never see you out, Are you hiding from me? Somewhere in the crowwwwwd? _

  


With one final tug, Oikawa pulled Hajime onto the crowded dance floor. The surplus of bodies would have made regular Hajime quite uncomfortable, but he wasn’t regular Hajime right now. Not when a certain Oikawa Tooru was around. Hajime recognized the song to be a remix, the “ _ yeah, yeah, yeahs  _ ” of the song being longer than they should have. Oikawa pulled Hajime to the middle of the dance floor, a small circle of nobody, everyone favoring to be on the edge to be close to the drinks. The light changed to a sensual pink, casting a dangerous look on the crop topped man. It was there that Oikawa finally let go of both of his wrists, and the beat dropped. 

  


_ Where have you been? _

  


Oikawa lifted his hands in the air according to the beat, dropping them in front of his face at the “ _ have _ ”, pulling them to the center and then extending them out in either way at the “ _ you been _ ”. As he lip-synced, his eyes melted into an emotion Hajime could only describe as affection.

  


_ All my life _

  


He raised his hand in front of him, pulling his fingers into a lazy open hand, and pointed at Hajime. Oikawa looked at him in question, as if he was inviting Hajime to take the outstretched hand. Hajime couldn’t help but paste on a loving look. As he took Oikawa’s hand, he smiled even more. 

  


_ Where have you been all my li-i-i-ife? Where have you been all my li-i-i-fe? _

  


Oikawa pulled Hajime close, his hands wrapping around his neck. Oikawa leaned into Hajime, and pressed his forehead against his. Hajime hadn’t noticed that Oikawa was taller, but he could never complain. He couldn’t. Oikawa leaned against Hajime’s forehead and slightly moved his feet, initiating a small turn. As the beat drop approached, Oikawa took his head away from Hajime and stared directly at him. Hajime only looked in confusion for a few seconds, before Oikawa pushed him away. Then he lip synced according to the song.

  


_ Where have you been all my life?! _

  


It was when the beat dropped, that Oikawa started doing the classic bar bounce, the balls of his feet jumping up and down quickly. His hands were in the air, and his eyes were open, looking at Hajime with so much fun in his eyes. After a few seconds, he grabbed Hajime and started bouncing once more, as if asking him to join in. Hajime couldn’t say no.

  


….

  


It was around twelve that Hajime decided that he wanted to leave. Issei had texted him over an hour ago, saying that him and Takahiro were having a “late-night fast food marathon.” 

  


As he and Oikawa sat on the couch in a section of Heaven’s Hell’s lounge, he thought about what happened in the last few hours. He looked down at the man, who was sleeping on his shoulder, a murmur of “wap wap wap” coming out his mouth. Even singing what Hajime had to think of as one of the most annoying songs of 2020, he looked beautiful. Hajime made yet another decision. 

  


Slowly he woke Oikawa up, dodging a quick attack of the man’s cat-like claws. 

  


“Wake up Shittykawa. I need to ask you something.” 

  


“Ahh five more minutes, honeyyyy.”

  


Hajime blushed at the nickname, but his ego wouldn’t let him be happy. He slightly smacked Oikawa on the head, the brunette waking up with a pinched up pout. 

  


“Mean Iwa-chan!”

  


“I’m sorry, i just need to tell you something.” Hajime started.

  


Oikawa got a look on his face, before dissolving to what seemed like a disappointed frown. “You don’t want to get involved with me don't you? I get it. It’s happened before. My personality seems to be too much for people to handle-” he said, his voice filled with an unexplained sadness. 

  


“No, no, no, no. Oikawa that’s not it, ” Hajime rushed out. “I..well.. I.. it’s just that.. Um.”, he took a breath and let it go.

  


“Shittykawa would you like to go on a date with me?” Hajime finally said with a business like tone.

  


Oikawa’s face proceeded to show multiple emotions in five seconds. First, confusion melted into a pout, as if he thought Hajime was messing with him. Upon seeing Hajime’s face, it went back to confusion, finally settling with a blinding grin.

  


“Are you being serious?” he asked, his voice tinier than Hajime had heard all night. 

  


Hajime looked at the other man, contemplating whether he should melt into a hug or smack the boy for thinking he wasn’t serious. He finally settled on a hard look before letting out a, “Of course.”

  


Oikawa broke into a slightly bigger grin, before tackling Hajime onto the couch. 

  


“Of course Iwa-chan! I’ve been waiting all night to ask you out! Now you did it for me.”

  


“Shittykawa get off of me! You feel like an elephant”

  


“It’s all muscle baby~”

  


Hajime looked up at the man above him. He had on a slight smile, and his eyes were ashowing clear joy. Hajime watched as his eyes flickered down to his lips, before leaning up to meet him half-way.

  


It was a very chaste, very small kiss, Hajime barely tasting the candy sugar Oikawa had on his rimmed green apple martini. As Oikawa got off Hajime, he couldn’t help but pull him back, the final bouts of alcohol kicking in. 

  


Oikawa let out a bubbly giggle. 

  


“Wow Iwa-chan. I would have never thought you were such a tsundere.” 

  


Hajime grumbled at that, before tightening his grip on Oikawa’s waist. Oikawa buried his head into Hajime’s chest, only turning his head to talk.

  


“Seriously Iwa-chan. Where have you been all my life?”

  


Hajime didn't know that answer to that question. All he knew was that he didn't intend to leave it anytime soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please go check out scarii.spice on TikTok, and noturssis and meowy_times on ao3, all of them are amazing <3
> 
> I'm thinking of making a "Heaven's Hell" series, and it'll be ships falling in love with each other based on songs, so if that's something you want please let me know!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and advice are all welcome!
> 
> See ya later!


End file.
